


Hugs For You

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fibro Kevin, Gen, Hatred, Native American Character(s), Native American Kevin, Rivalry, Threats, Threats of Violence, native kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin offers Lauren a hug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hugs For You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Stalkingengine on Tumblr

Kevin clapped his hands together, giggling brightly as he looked at Lauren with his eyeless sockets. “Oh! I could just hug you right now!” he gasped. His smile twitched ever so slightly as the screws in his braces started to turn, lazy trails of blood slipping down into his sockets for the third time that day.

Lauren for her part smiled at him, her scarred lips twisting upwards. “Aww that’s so sweet of you, Kev!”

His eyebrow twitched ever so slightly as his smile threatened to fade away and he hissed, keeping his teeth bared in a grin as he lowered his hands. “Oh yes! Just a great big hug!” he said, his braces unable to stop him now. “I’d wrap my hands around that thin little neck of yours and I would just hug and hug and hug you around your neck! I’d be able to feel your blood becoming sluggish in your veins! I’d be able to hear the pop and whine of bone and nerve threatening to break… And in the end you’d just stop…moving because the hug would be such a perfect one!”

Her smile grew as Kevin described the hug, her own eyeless sockets seeming to grow darker as she regarded as his innocent face. “That sounds…wonderful…” she chirped through gritted teeth.

“Oh but doesn’t it though?”

“You know what else sounds wonderful, Kev?”

“Oh I can’t imagine what would be more wonderful than me hugging you into stillness and oblivion!”

“I think some Helpers would like to take you to make sure your braces are tight enough,” Lauren hissed. Her smile became genuine when Kevin’s faltered and she chuckled, adjusting her skirt as she turned her chair to face the teeth and blood covered desk once more. “Doesn’t that sound like fun?”

“…Almost as fun as the hug,” Kevin growled, pushing himself out of his chair as the Helpers came to escort him away.

“Maybe some other time, Kev.”

“Yes, maybe another time. Maybe even soon.”


End file.
